Amorphobia - Fear to Love
by Mythica
Summary: The events of the Eve Wars have changed, Treize is still alive. Lady Une is forced to undertake an emotional and difficult ordeal to save the life of the man she loves.
1. Impending Bloodshed

Amorphobia   
By Mythica   
Prologue 

This fanfic has a specific setting. It takes place slightly after the series, sort of overwriting   
the happenings of Endless Waltz. But there is one change in the events of the series. Think of   
the battle in Episode 48, Treize in Tallgeese2 and Wufei in Nataku-Altron. They're on top of   
Libra, if I remember correctly. They're staring each other down, right after Treize's honor-   
those-who-died-for-you speech when suddenly he zooms straight up, and almost comes down on   
Wufei, but Wufei sticks up Altron's trident and runs him through. Just imagine that Wufei   
missed. So Treize went on to kick Wufei's butt, ending in Wufei's death. Then Treize, feeling   
he has performed an act of dishonor, flees to earth. Since no one knows where he is (and is   
assumed to be dead by most), Rommefellar's highest representatives are working together as one   
until a new leader can be chosen. And so (as Treize would say ^_^) the stage is set. (I hope that   
wasn't too hard to imagine, but there is no other way for this fanfic to happen at all.) Now on   
with the show. 

Part I - Impending Bloodshed 

The year is After Colony 196. The Rommefellar Foundation, after much bloodshed,   
struggle and internal reform, has taken control of the entire earth. Even the noble Cinq   
kingdom, and its pacifist queen, Relena Peacecraft, have failed to resist them. The Gundam   
pilots, who had been fighting the White Fang (but not for the same cause as Rommefellar), were   
tricked into defeat and have disappeared, leaving not a clue to their hiding places.   
Space, however, has been conquered by OZ. The colonies, no longer being squandered   
over from all sides, have accepted OZ with the promise of military power, which, to the people's   
satisfaction, has been fulfilled. Mobile suits are under mass production in refineries in the   
colonies and in space. To ensure lasting control, OZ has also built a base near each colony,   
which oversee the entire population and regulate the living conditions on each base's respective   
colony. In addition, they have stationed several spies on earth, to keep Rommefellar's actions   
under close surveillance. Colonel Une, stationed on the OZ base above L1 colony, is in charge   
of relaying information from the spies to the other OZ colony bases. 

Colonel Une sat in front of the mirror in her private quarters. Her light brown hair was   
pulled back in to two braided buns, one at each side of her head, each tied with a pink ribbon.   
Her round, wire-rimmed glasses reflected the mirror into which she was staring. Her red and   
gold OZ uniform, pressed to perfection, stood out against the bare white walls of the room. The   
fluorescent lights glared harshly, making the room seem empty and soulless. This being Une's   
bedroom, it held a small, narrow bed, a mirror with a table and chair in front of it (which she sat   
in now) and a door in the corner. Behind the door was a small room with a couch, chair and   
low table, and beyond that was the door to the main hallway. The entire floor was devoted to   
officer's quarters, with the soldiers' quarters a level below. On the top level of the Nuova L1   
Space Base was the main barge. In OZ's takeover, they had conquered the colonies in order   
from L1 to L7. Since L1's base was the first of a set of bases, OZ named it Nuova. In the same   
fashion, the L7 space base was called Finale base.   
The small communication module on the table in front of the mirror crackled with static   
and the word CALL appeared on the screen in red. Colonel Une placed her elbows on the table,   
and pressed the "Accept" button on the keypad of the module. A young, dark haired man in OZ   
uniform appeared on the screen.   
"Colonel Une, this is Lieutenant Royan, on the main barge."   
"Yes, Lieutenant?" Colonel Une's low, stern voice echoed around the room.   
"You have a call from Secret Agent Ingul, stationed in the Rommefellar Foundation main   
base on earth."   
"Put him through." The screen gave way to static for a moment, then a man's face   
appeared, somewhat blurry. His eyes were shady, his hair was dark and slightly disheveled, giving   
him a definitely mysterious look.   
"Colonel Une?"   
"Where are you broadcasting from, Agent Ingul?"   
"Somewhere to which the call cannot be traced."   
"Good. Now, what is it?"   
"I have some important news. You know, I presume, that the Rommefellar Foundation   
currently has no leader."   
"Yes, go on." Une urged.   
"The Rommefellar Foundation feels vulnerable, having no leader, and they want to prove   
to earth and space that they have power. They want to flex their muscles, so to speak. They are   
no longer are satisfied with just earth. They have their sights set on the colonies."   
"But they know OZ has taken control. Besides, the colonies will resist them if they do   
succeed. I am sure that Rommefellar will not give the colonies what they want, as OZ did."   
"Of course not. The problem is, they want to seize the colonies and destroy OZ. They   
will launch a surprise attack on L1 colony base. You are there now, I assume?"   
"Yes. I will have the mobile suits prepared and the pilots ready. When does   
Rommefellar plan to strike?"   
"Their mobile suits will leave in approximately ten minutes, which would be 6 A.M. here   
on earth."   
"That gives us some considerable time, but none to be wasted. Thank you, Agent Ingul."   
"I hope I continue to be of service, Colonel." The screen crackled and went black.   
Colonel Une immediately pressed another button on the keypad, and again Lieutenant Royan   
appeared on the screen.   
"Lieutenant Royan, get all the mobile suit pilots assembled in hangar one, I will meet   
them there."   
"Yes Colonel." Colonel Une pressed a button and ended the call.   
"And now," Une said rather sadly to herself, "we begin yet another period of bloodshed,   
death and hard times."   
* 

"The Rommefellar Foundation plans to annihilate OZ and take over the colonies,   
thereby having complete and total control of both the earth and space. Your duty as mobile suit   
pilots is to ward off their attack, and defend OZ and the colonies we have fought for. Now, you   
have six hours in your quarters before you must report back here, and the wait will begin. The   
exact time of Rommefellar's attack is unknown, so you must stay alert at all times. You are   
dismissed."   
"Yes ma'am!" The pilots filed out of the hangar, leaving Colonel Une alone. Slowly, her   
head held high, but sadness in her eyes, she turned and walked out after them.   
After only two hours in her quarters, Colonel Une was so restless she went up to the main   
barge to wait. At least there she could watch the screens for enemy mobile suits. Something   
about the impending battle made her nervous, which was definitely peculiar for the Colonel.   
*   
"Colonel! Our scanners detect a pack of mobile suits headed our way, from the direction   
of earth!" Lieutenant Royan looked up from the screen he was watching.   
"What kind, and how many?" Colonel Une asked levelly from her position, leaning   
against the wall, her arms crossed.   
"Too far away to tell. But near enough that you should ready the pilots."   
"I'll give the orders here, Lieutenant!" Une snapped.   
"My apologies, Colonel Une, no disrespect was intended!"   
"Good. Now, sound the alarm to summon the pilots." Une turned on her heel and   
walked out of the room, headed for the hangar. 


	2. Battlefield of the Mind and Heart

To the disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Wish I did. I'm not getting paid to do this. Please don't sue me.

Thank you all for putting up with boring old Part 1, but believe me it was necessary. Anyway, here's the hopefully more exciting Part 2. Rated PG for violence, but what do you care. Enjoy!   
Read previous parts first or this will make no sense. Well, maybe a little.

Part II - Battlefield of the Heart   
  
Colonel Une watched as her six hundred pilots scrambled into their Taurus mobile suits,   
cockpit doors hissing closed all around her. The pre-battle adrenaline was beginning to pump   
into her veins, although it had no effect on her face, which stayed level.   
"Colonel, there is a call from the main barge for you," a young Lieutenant informed her.   
Une walked over to a communication console set in the wall, and found Lieutenant Royan on   
the screen.   
"What is it?" Une asked Royan crisply.   
"We are able to identify the enemy. There are five hundred Aries headed our way.   
They are the best armed of Rommefellar's suits."   
"Well, we outnumber them and they have none of their intended element of surprise.   
This promises to be easy."   
"Good luck Colonel." Royan's face disappeared as he ended the call.   
*

"All right! On my signal, the hangar door will open. Suits two through two hundred   
take the left. Two hundred one through four hundred take the center, in a straight line from the   
hangar door. Four hundred one through six hundred take the right. Spread out around the base. Their leader will be in the center. I'll take that suit. The rest of you take down as many as you   
can." Colonel Une watched the monitor in her mobile suit. Since she was still inside the   
hangar, Royan was sending her the scanner information from the main barge. Luckily,   
Rommefellar had their suits coming straight for the hangar in which Colonel Une and her five   
hundred ninety nine other pilots were assembled. It was a good battle tactic. If the hangar doors   
were blasted open Rommefellar could easily take over the base.   
Colonel Une frowned in concentration, watching her monitor closely. As soon as the   
scanner image inside Une's Taurus showed that Rommefellar's mobile suits were close enough,   
she would open the hangar door from inside her cockpit. "Wait," she told herself. "Just a little   
closer, have them drawing their beam cannons. . .NOW!" She slammed a blue button on   
the control panel. Slowly, surely and rather serenely, the hangar doors opened. The seemingly   
vast hanger was dwarfed by the black expanse of space, positively crammed with sparkling stars.   
But Colonel Une wasn't focusing on the stars. She saw only her target, a cloud of mobile suits   
advancing fast and furious. "ATTACK!" she screamed to the other pilots. And suddenly, the   
battle had started. Rommefellar's leader stood out, a little ahead of the other suits. Colonel Une   
pulled out the Taurus's beam cannon and fired, only grazing the right wrist of the opposing Aries. A few lightning-like lines of electricity snaked across the shallow slice in the metal. "Wow," Une thought. "For such close range, he's fast." She quickly dodged a shot from his beam cannon by   
swerving to the left, and returned fire, this time a clean miss. Again the Aries fired, and once   
again she was forced to dodge left. She fired, and fired, dodging again and again, her shots   
becoming more and more badly aimed as the Aries closed in. But then, she found an opening.   
The Aries had its back against the base's walls! In his rapid firing, the pilot had backed Une   
towards the base walls, but in her repeated dodging and pivoting they had completely switched   
places! Une smirked. Rather than finish off the leader clean and simply, she decided to play with her prey. She turned on her suit to suit vidlink. "I suggest you surrender now, or be destroyed." Her tone was confident and condescending.   
"So now you are going to play with me? You are definitely an OZ soldier." A smooth,   
low, man's voice came in through Une's speakers, and then he turned on his vidlink, allowing   
them to see each other. Une gasped.   
"T-t-treize? Is that you?" she breathed, her eyes widening. Her voice had risen a note,   
making her sound like Lady Une. Treize's eyes had widened at seeing her, but his voice   
remained the same, although with much strain.   
"Lady. . . What a joy it is to see your face again, especially backed with this wonderful   
new change of scenery, space and the stars. I have not seen space in too long."   
"But. . .you're here. . . starting a battle where there was peace already. . . battling to win,   
not to gain peace. That's not you." Colonel Une said in disbelief.   
"I had no choice, Lady. . . this was the mission that would prove I was still loyal to   
Rommefellar, after being in hiding so long. . ." Now Treize's voice faltered. "Besides, I was a   
fill in. . . the intended pilot was killed. . ."   
"You are starting wars! Those are not your ideals. . . what happened to peace. . .fighting   
for it!" The Colonel grabbed her head, moaning. "AAAHHHHH!!!!!" She lunged the Taurus   
forward. . . Treize would have dodged easily, but he was surprised at her sudden move. The   
Taurus caught the right half of his Aries full force. Sparks erupted, and for a moment the two   
suits were tangled against the base wall. Suddenly a voice came through Une's speakers. It was   
her second in command, Lieutenant Aknon.   
"Colonel Une, we have reduced Rommefellar's forces to about a hundred and fifty suits,   
but we have lost about two hundred. What is your progress with the leader? Why have you not destroyed it by now?"   
"ANNHH!!!!" Colonel Une moaned. She held her head with one hand. Blood came   
from a cut in her forehead, and more blood came from the corner of her mouth. With her free   
hand she slammed the blue button on her console, opening the hangar doors. She knew it was   
the perfect opportunity to let the enemy into the base, but she couldn't fight. . . Not with Treize out there, throwing away his ideals to start wars. . . And fighting not for peace but to conquer. . . It was too much. "Treize. . ." Une whispered.   
"Lady!!!" Treize sighed as the hangar doors closed after Une's battered Taurus suit. "What have I done? What have I done?" But he had other things to worry about.   
Two other Tauruses, seeing the Colonel's strange retreat, were coming in fast to finish   
him off. Treize attempted to draw his beam cannon, but couldn't. The suit's right arm was   
scrap, crushed to malfunction by Une's Taurus and it's sudden slam. Treize tried the left arm.   
Yes! He could get it to reach the beam cannon on the back of the suit. He pulled it out and   
fired. But it was two suits to one. And both of the opposing suits had their beam cannons out,   
pointed directly at the Aries's cockpit.   
"Surrender now or die!" One of the other pilots' voices came through Treize's speakers.   
"Pretty set on the surrender part, aren't we?" thought Treize. "Too bad." He fired his   
beam cannon rapidly, at both suits. He hit one in the leg and the other the shoulder. But both   
could still fire. And they did, giving Treize nowhere to run to. "AAAHH!" He screamed,   
clutching his shoulder, where a huge gash had appeared. It seemed his suit was hit in a million   
different places, and him in even more. The cockpit was like a fire all around him, and he could   
smell melting metal. A small explosion issued from one of the controls, showering Treize's leg   
with debris. Blood poured from his forehead, covering his eyes. He tasted blood as well.   
Letting go of the controls, he looked at his hands, both red and streaming. "I-I surrender." He   
almost whispered. The two suits took his Aries by the shoulders, and he was dragged into the   
OZ base. The cockpit door was pried open, and Treize felt rough hands grab him and thrust him into the light of the hangar. After that, Treize felt nothing. He passed out.   
*   
"Lady Une suffered a small head wound and a large amount of psychological trauma   
during the battle, Lieutenant Royan. It seemed to have something to do with the lead pilot in   
Rommefellar's forces. She was unconscious for several hours after she burst into the hangar and   
slammed her mobile suit into the wall. When she woke up she was ranting about peace, and   
honor, and something else about elegance and ideals. Someone thought they heard her say   
'Treize', but nothing is for sure, except for the fact that she was extremely distressed. It took a   
minor sedative to get her to sleep." Lieutenant Aknon turned to look at Une.   
"What do we do now? I mean, look." Royan gestured towards the steel framed bed in   
which Lady Une lay asleep, her hair hanging loose around her face, a large white bandage patch   
on her forehead.   
"Well, she can't stay here. There are no medical facilities in this base. Only a few   
medically certified officers. We're lucky they were able to help her." Aknon lowered his head in thought.   
"She can't be here and not fighting. We don't have the space or time, now that   
Rommefellar has attacks planned for taking over the colonies."   
"Perhaps we should send her to L1 to recuperate? The surroundings might do her some   
good, at least." Aknon sounded hopeful.   
"She'd need only a few days in the hospital. What about after that?"   
"I think, Royan, that Lady Une will need more than just a few days to recover from this   
incident. You didn't see the look in her eyes as she was ranting. She looked like a child who had just seen both her parents murdered, or something of that degree."   
"OZ has several estates on L1, for the higher officers and such. I suppose once she is out   
of the hospital I could arrange for her to have a room in one of the estates as a guest."   
"That is most likely the best choice," Aknon said. "You will make the arrangements?"   
"Yes." Royan turned and left the room. Aknon followed, looking back at Une before   
closing the door behind him.

Well, that's Part 2. Question: am I writing Une and Treize okay? Sometimes they seem awfully OOC to me...


	3. Aftermath and Afterthoughts

**Part III - Aftermath and Afterthoughts******

Lady Une opened her eyes. Her head throbbed, and the battle came flooding back.   
Slowly, her muscles aching, she sat up. "Uhhhh." She put her hand to her head, wincing as she   
touched a bandage. She looked around. This wasn't her room. It was white, and the lights were fluorescent, but there was no mirror and table in the corner, and no dresser with all of four outfits in it, most of which Une never wore. This room had a window, and sunlight was streaming in. The bedside table was a light colored wood, with a pitcher of water on it in a ceramic bowl.   
"Where. . .?" Her question was answered almost instantly. A young, blond doctor entered the   
room.   
"Ah, you're awake." His voice was smooth and rather carefree.   
"Who are you?" Une said slowly, still rubbing her head.   
"I am Doctor Reingold. You are in the Nestren Hospital, on L1."   
"But. . .but I was at Nuova Base!" Une began looking around frantically, as if she could   
find the base somewhere in the room.   
"Of course you were. But last night you were brought here by shuttle so that you could   
recuperate in the proper surroundings."   
"Recuperate?" Une said, picking up her glasses from the side table and putting them on.   
"Why, I feel fine."   
"Comfortable, in bed, and with a painkiller already in your system, naturally you would   
feel fine. But up on Nuova Base, with work to do and no painkiller, you might not be feeling so   
great." He walked over to the foot of her bed and picked up a chart hanging on the frame.   
Taking a pencil from his white jacket pocket, he began to write on the chart.   
"What happened to the battle at Nuova?" Une propped herself up against the head of the   
bed with her pillows.   
"It was all over the news that your soldiers drove back Rommefellar's surprise attack.   
Naturally the whole colony was happy to hear that. There was a small bit about your injury, and   
how it was part of your brave attempt to kill Rommefellar's lead pilot... But surely you could get much better information from the officers at Nuova, rather than a poorly-informed colony   
resident." He chuckled. "Would you be up to contacting them now?"   
"How am I supposed to do that?" she said, rather gloomily.   
"Right there. Every room in this hospital is equipped with a communication console." He pointed to a gray panel in the wall. He took a remote from his pocket and pointed it at the   
panel. He hit a button and it slid to the side, revealing a communication console. Une shot out   
of her bed, stumbling a little, and walked over to the console. She entered a few codes on the   
keypad and waited for it to contact the base. While static snaked across the screen, she remembered that Doctor Reingold was still in the room. She turned to look at him.   
"Oh! Don't mind me." he got the message and left the room. Just then the call got through. A Lieutenant whom Une did not know appeared on the screen. "Is this Nuova base?" Une asked.   
"Yes." the Lieutenant seemed slightly bewildered.   
"Get me Lieutenant Aknon. Tell him it's Colonel Une."   
"Yes ma'am." the young man disappeared from the screen. A few moments later Aknon   
stepped into the picture.   
"Colonel Une, I am so glad to see you are well."   
"Lieutenant Aknon, I demand a full report of the outcome of the battle yesterday." Aknon was slightly taken aback by how fast she had jumped to her question.   
"I take it you know that Rommefellar was defeated-"   
"Details, Aknon, details!" Une was thoroughly anxious to find out what had happened.   
"Yes of course. In total, we lost two hundred fifty four suits, and destroyed all of Rommefellar's suits. We did capture the leader, thanks to you. It was none other than Treize   
Kushrenada. He is being held here at the base."   
"Held prisoner?!" Une gaped at Aknon for a moment. Quickly regaining her composure, she asked levelly, "has he told you anything concerning the rest of the planned attacks?"   
"No. Should we press for information?" 'Torture, you mean.' Une was silent, but a   
battle raged in her head. 'You've got to stop get them to release Treize... no! Then they'll   
suspect treachery! Well, at least make them spare him from torture.'   
"Well, if Rommefellar does have attacks planned," Une cringed inwardly at what she had   
to say next, "he won't give you any information. He's too loyal to Rommefellar. Treize would   
die before betray them."   
"You have a point." Changing his tone, Aknon said, "how are you feeling?"   
"Disoriented, thanks to you." Une was condescending.   
"My apologies, Colonel Une. Lieutenant Royan and I both thought the surroundings would do you some good."   
"That I am yet to determine. But I don't intend to be here long. I will be leaving tomorrow, and coming back to the base." Lieutenant Aknon bristled at her statement, as if preparing to say something daring.   
"Colonel Une, I cannot allow you to do that. Lieutenant Royan and I have made arrangements for you to stay at one of OZ's estates on L1. You may go there tomorrow. But you may not return to Nuova. For your own good." Une was getting mad.   
"I have no intention of doing any such thing!"   
"Colonel Une! For your own good! Stay on L1." Aknon sounded desperate but firm. Une was beaten.   
"Very well. I will stay. But I will not be doing so of my own will." Disgusted, she ended the call. She sat down on her bed, and reviewed the conversation she'd just had in her mind. The part about Treize's execution floated back to her. She began to shake uncontrollably.   
"Why, Treize?" she whispered. "Why?" She lay back under her covers, taking comfort in the   
warmth. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, and soon began to dream.   
*   
She was remembering something... a meeting somewhere... or was she remembering a dream? It was hard to tell, for the whole scene was like smoke... shifting endlessly, never solid enough to   
get a good hold on.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." 'Someone stop that sound...' Une thought. 'And turn on the   
lights. It's too dark...' Then, somehow breaking through both the sound and the darkness, a   
voice. A voice she knew and loved. 'Treize!' she screamed, but only in her head. She wanted   
to run to him, but couldn't move... confined in her own body...   
"Lady, you never left my heart for a moment..." His words entered Une's heart, warmed   
her. 'Speak again Treize, please.' she thought. 'Let me hear your voice.' As if hearing her   
thoughts, he spoke again, this time about things Une couldn't comprehend. But she basked in   
the sound of his voice. Then all too soon, his voice began to fade. 'No! Treize! Don't leave me!' But she was spiraling further and further away, into an abyss of endless darkness... The rhythmic beeping blocking out all else...   
"No!" Une's eyes shot open in the dark. "What?" She looked around. "Ohhhh." She   
grabbed her head. Red swam in front of her eyes. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the pain   
stopped, leaving only one thought left in her mind: 'He was there. He was there when I needed   
him. And I'm sure he needs me now.' She stood up, throwing the bedcovers off to the side.   
She began looking around for her uniform. Fortunately, the doctors had left it on a chair in the   
corner. She slipped out of the aqua-green hospital robe she was wearing, and put on the   
uniform, omitting the heavy red outer jacket. As she dressed, she planned her escape. "The main problem is how to get off this wretched colony. L1 has the least OZ-supplied mobile suits of any of the colonies." Then she remembered. There was one OZ facility on the colony, where all the mobile suits were kept. Une knew where it was almost as well as she knew her own name. She had been there when she first found out that Treize was reported to be dead. Not a happy memory. "Two hundred Leos at that base, and all of them almost completely unguarded. Hah." She closed the last button on her gray blouse, straightened the black bow at her neck, drew her pistol and headed out the door of her room.


	4. Escape to Nuova

AN: I changed where Part III ends and where IV begins, so there's a little tidbit in the beginning.

Une slowed to a jog, three blocks away from the hospital. Now she was sure there was no one   
on her tail. It had been easy, almost too easy. One security guard for that big hospital, sleeping   
with his feet up on the desk and his cold coffee sitting on a stack of papers. He had woken up   
when she opened the door to the street, but what with being half asleep she had lost him easily.   
"Now which way..." She looked around at her shadowed surroundings, lit by only one street   
light. She had run into the industrial part of L1, mostly empty lots and abandoned buildings.   
Recognizing a familiar street sign, she turned left and kept walking. Before too long the building came into sight, although it was still pretty far away. It was in all ways a really evil looking structure. Communication towers lanced up from the boxy building like antennae from some gross bug, satellite dishes and towers that held hidden beam cannons only adding to the feeling of doom that hung over the building. "Too familiar." Une thought. But she hurried on,   
determined.   
Before long, the pavement under Une's feet ended, and she was walking a dirt path between two empty lots, fenced off with a cheap, single-wire type fence. Then one lot ended, giving way to a chain link fence, topped with barbed wire. 'Warning,' a weathered sign on it read, 'OZ Property, Do Not Cross.' "Hmph." Une smirked as she knelt at the base of the fence, pulling a pair of wire cutters from her pocket. About a dozen snips and a portion of the fence fell away. She was in.   
'Okay, two guards outside, none visible inside.' She crouched in the shadows of a   
warehouse. 'The outside ones are oblivious, and turned towards the runways, no problems there. But there's at least one inside.' She took a deep breath, and cocked her gun. "Here goes." She whispered. Une stepped out from the shadow of the building, and began to run. She ran to the wide open hangar doors, the golden lights from inside blinding her as she turned the corner. "Yes. I was right. This is the one, the one they always keep open." It was the emergency Leos. And not fifty feet from her was the toe of the first one in the ranks. She sprinted for it, stopping between the feet. Her eyes darted around, searching for the cord that would bring her up into   
the cockpit...   
"HEY! YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yep, there were guards in here all right. And they had guns. All three of them.

**Part IV - Escape to Nuova**

Shots ricocheted off of the hangar walls and the legs of the Leo. Une's eyes darted around above her head, searching for the cord. There! She fired at the guards, coming so close to hitting them that they momentarily paused. She leaped for the cord, grabbing it with her free hand. It went tight in her hand and she began moving upward. She gazed evilly at the three guards as they fired like mad, but never coming close to hitting her. The cord stopped pulling her, and she swung up into the cockpit. As the doors hissed closed, she was reminded of the last time she had been in a mobile suit, just before fighting Treize. "Just don't." She said, to stop the memories from seeping back. "Concentrate on getting out of this damned place." The cockpit came to life around her. She entered some numbers on the keypad and grabbed the controls. The whole suit began to tremble, as if to say "bring it on". Une manipulated the controls and swung out the suit's buster rifle. She fired at the hangar walls a few times, then began to walk out onto the   
runways. She quickly got herself oriented, and took off in the direction of the colony's opening into space. Suddenly, shots came from behind her, lancing out into the dark. "Damn!" She swore and turned the suit around to face her enemy. The three guards had all taken Leos and were hard on her tail. Quickly she fired at one, two shots glancing its arm. She tried again, this time landing a solid shot to its cockpit, which exploded into flames as the suit spiraled out of control and down towards the base it had come from. Une moved on to the second suit. Her first shot knocked the other's buster rifle out of its metal hands. As the pilot turned the suit to go after the falling gun, she landed a solid shot on its back. With a satisfactory explosion, it went from being one piece to, well, many. One suit left. "No use wasting any more time on these miscreants. I can outrun him anyway." She put the suit on full speed and rocketed away, leaving the last Leo still wondering where she had gone. As soon as she had left the colony, she wished she had shot down the last suit. Now they would be expecting her back on Nuova. The guard had definitely recognized her, even without her red uniform. No one in OZ could forget the two braided buns or the steel rimmed glasses. 'Just great. OZ bases are already hard enough to infiltrate, and now they're waiting for me.' She sighed in frustration, but continued on to Nuova, which floated like a ominous gray dot in the distance. She pulled up a map of her position. Her suit was a green dot in space, her trajectory in red and Nuova in gray blue. It's evil looking beam cannon was aimed straight for the colony, as always. Similar in shape to Fortress Barge, Nuova was meant to instill the same fear. It was working. Une swallowed slowly, trying to relax and focus. 'I have to break in to that place, and I am going to do it. I have to find Treize, and I...I will.' She closed the map image and steered onward to her destination.   
*

The large screen in front of Aknon flickered and came to life. A light haired lieutenant, whom Aknon recalled was known as Mosa, appeared on screen. "Lieutenant Aknon, I presume?" he said quickly. "Yes, and your are Lieutenant Mosa, correct?"   
"Ah, you remember me. I have some... disturbing news."   
"Is something wrong on the colony?" Aknon asked.   
"No, the entire incident was contained at the base here on L1. A woman attacked myself and two other guards stationed at the emergency Leo supply hangar. She made off with one suit, seemingly headed for Nuova."   
"A rebel?" asked Aknon, bristling.   
"No, I think... I think it was Colonel Une."   
"Colonel Une?!" Aknon roared. "Impossible!" But he immediately realized it wasn't. Une had been reluctant to stay on the colony, so of course she'd have done something rash.   
"Why would she attack an OZ base?" Aknon pondered.   
"It is possible she thought we wouldn't let her off the colony, knowing of her recent injuries... And she has something big planned that she can't run the risk of not getting off the colony."   
"But what is she planning?!" Aknon said, frustrated. "She has always been loyal to OZ."   
"I don't know, sir, but considering her... condition... this might be another alternate persona, emerging from the trauma from her last battle. I'd be careful."   
"You're right." Aknon made a fist. "We'll be on guard." He ended the call.   
*

Colonel Une looked over the data on Nuova one last time, each image flashing across the screen. She had planned her attack. Since the holding cells were located on the lowest level, she would go in through a hangar on that same level. From there she knew her way to the main computer, and that would tell her where they were keeping Treize. "Alright," she said determinedly. "Here goes!" She put on the engines full throttle, and leaned back as she rocketed toward Nuova. Une would avoid the outer Taurus defense unit by rushing past them and crash landing in the hangar. But she would need the speed to get past the enemy suits. They needed to not even know what hit them (not literally!) until she was inside the hangar.   
"Come on!" she growled at the controls. "At this rate I'll never be able to lose them   
going into the hangar!" She watched intently as the numbers rose, almost enough... The numbers turned red; she had reached her goal speed. Almost simultaneously the radar beeped in the thirty Tauruses on guard. "Here goes!" She swerved violently to avoid one suit, then made a beeline for the hangar. The sudden speed put strain on the belts around her shoulders and waist, tightening them around her. She took a deep breath, bracing for impact. The opening of the hangar rushed up to meet her... The roar of the rockets grew in her ears... She pulled back on the controls and prepared for the worst.

AN: I am so sorry this took so long!!! And I swear I am working on Part V as fast as I can do my homework (pretty fast, considering ^_^)

Thanks again to all you people who actually reviewed. Oh, and I have other fics in the process, so it won't be so boring for all you people who don't adore 12x13!


	5. Crash Into Me

Wow. This has been dormant for a while. But I'm back in action! Here is part 5! As always, I don't own the characters. They belong to Sotsu, Bandai, et. al. However, I am proud to say that this story belongs solely to mua! Enjoy. And also, reviews are _greatly _appreciated.****

**Part V - Crash Into Me**

Une was thrown forward against the controls as her Leo entered the hangar. It scraped the wall, sparks raining down in bursts of gold. As soon as the suit grinded to a stop she closed the visor on her suit and opened the cockpit door. She landed nimbly on the hangar floor, the low gravity making it an easy feat. Quickly she cocked her gun and looked around. Through her green visor she could see the nearest door as it hissed open, spewing a dozen soldiers into the   
gloomy enclosure. 'Of course.' she thought disdainfully. 'Expecting me.'   
Silently she weighed the odds. It didn't take long to ascertain that her chances were slim   
to none, not that anyone needed convincing. Whirling around she saw a frail looking scaffold   
platform running against one wall, about twenty or thirty feet up. Channeling the spirit of   
Trowa Barton, she crouched and leapt with all her might for the railing. For a moment,   
everything seemed paused, everything moving evenly through her vision. Then, ripping through the silence came the gunshots from below. Une hit the railing and flipped over it, landing in a crouch on the other side. She sucked her breath in sharply, and bolted for the end of the platform, where a doorway stood.   
Everything remained dreamlike, her staccato steps clanging on the metal. A bullet   
whizzed by her head, sending a shock through her system at the close call. "You incompetents," she said furiously, and fired her first shots back. Taking the last yard to the door in the air, she slammed the panel to open it and darted inside. She slumped against the other side of the door, her breathing coming in ragged gasps and hiccups. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and the angular shapes of a stairwell took shape, bleak steps stretching in both directions, up and down into the dark. "If I go down, I'll be on the same levels as the holding cells, but the soldiers will be there." She took a deep breath. "And one level up are soldier's quarters. I could find out what cell he's in, then go back down..." she trailed off, indecision weighing her head.   
For a moment her fury flickered, and the sheer impossibility of her situation seeped over her. A steely chill took her, with the realization that in more than one way she couldn't do this. "He may very well be dead already," she choked in a whisper, burying he face in her hands. Seconds passed. Then, swiftly as it had come, her despair fluttered away. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and her murmur dropped in pitch as the Colonel Une went into overdrive. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," she said evenly, and darted down the stairs.   
She was met at the bottom by an empty hallway, lit with the bleak fluorescent lights   
signature to all OZ property. They seemed to have the eventual goal to blind all their personnel.   
Une edged along the wall, her gun at the ready. She paused at the first door she came to. In one fluid movement, she glanced over her shoulder, then swung around to face its interior. It was an empty cell. She allowed a quick sigh of relief and moved on.   
The next room appeared to be a security station, and the door was closed. Carefully Une   
entered the code on the keypad. "There are some advantages to infiltrating a base you've   
worked at already," she murmured. But the sentence was stolen from her lips as everything   
suddenly went red and a loud blaring filled her ears.   
Une's eyes darted around for an escape route as she mentally cursed her lack of foresight.   
Of course they would rig the place. The hallway extended in two directions, each end as   
invitingly empty as the other. Not for long, Une reminded herself. She considered going back   
up the stairs, but decided against it, since she had only minutes earlier been seen going into the   
same stairwell. In sheer desperation, she pulled her arm back, and struck the butt end of her gun   
into the lock panel in front of her. A tiny spurt of sparks rained onto her hand and the door   
rattled open. The lights inside were on, but the small room was deserted. More than two dozen   
screens blinked various broken shots of hallways and other rooms at her from one wall, with an   
extensive panel of controls beneath. Holstering her gun, she dived for the command console and prayed it wasn't rigged with another type of alarm.   
"Come on!" she dug her fingernails into her palms as the computer sluggishly brought up   
a list of the cells and their inhabitants. The alarm still blared and red lights flashed outside in the   
hallway, seeming like a giant pulse that dulled all her senses, and jarred her raw nerves.   
The list came up. Hungrily she scanned it for Treize's name, the thought that he might   
be dead resurfacing slightly. But she found it, and the cell number alongside it. Squinting a   
moment to imprint it to memory, she grabbed her gun again and tore out of the room.   
"There she is!" came the yell from the end of the hall. Une's head snapped around, and   
she registered one soldier, his gun pointed right at her, five more scrambling around a corner to   
join him. For the next few moments Une sensed nothing, as the pulse of the unceasing alarm   
swept her into a state of half-consciousness; and only when she heard her gun fire and one of the   
soldiers crumple in a pool of blood did she realize just what she had done – there was no   
turning back.   
  
  



	6. A Matter of Circumstance

Amorphobia Part 6 - A Matter of Circumstance **Part VI - A Matter of Circumstance **

"You bitch!" The remark was so crude it was almost comical. Une stood where she was, wide eyes fixed in the red stain. She knew from the start that she was going against her mother   
organization, but her mental battle strategist had somehow overlooked a simple fact: she was   
going to have to kill someone in the process. Not for being insubordinate, not for being disobedient, simply for wanting to defend themselves and stop their enemy. And she was their   
enemy now. The cold words echoed numbly in her mind. She felt empty, a shell whose contents had turned to vapor form and blown away. She didn't know why she had done it or   
even how, but the body on the tiles was explanation enough.   
Suddenly she wanted to run. To get as far away as possible, before that stain seeped into her soul. Before she could crumple to the floor and let them take her, throw her in a cell just like the one she had come to save. Scraping together her trembling limbs, she took off in a ragged run for Treize's cell, looking nervously over her shoulder.   
Things had returned to their suspended-animation state. Her footsteps echoed emptily,   
mirroring her mind, entirely devoid of thought. Not knowing rather she ran from the soldiers or   
to Treize, she slowed her step and looked at the cell nearest her. The number on the door assured her she was near to her goal. Her gaze darted to the surrounding rooms, soon alighting   
on the right number. Her lungs contracted in anticipation and she silently began to pick the lock.   
Despite an imminent fear that another alarm or bomb would rear its head, she soon had the lock open, the door hissing aside to reveal a tiny, pitch black room. Pushed on by the sounds of approaching soldiers, she plunged inside.   
The only light in the room was a small square cast from the door, so she groped blindly in   
the darkness. The walls were cold and almost grimy under her sore fingers. Suddenly there was a sharp lance of pain up her shins and she stumbled forward, cursing. But a moment on her knees with the moist floor inches from her face and she realized it was only the bench. Relieved, she slowly rose. As she moved a hand to the bench to brace herself her fingers brushed something soft.   
"Treize!" she whispered. "Treize is that you?" Carefully she moved her hands up to his face, regretting a small gasp that issued from the contact.   
With an airless, choked groan Treize stirred. "Lady?" he whispered, barely audible.   
Une's heart wrenched roughly in her chest as she knelt beside him. "Yes, I'm here, I'm   
here." Her words weren't only to comfort Treize.   
"Lady," he slowly lifted a hand to her cheek. "You're in great danger," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Oz..."   
"I know," she said softly, covering his hand with her own. "But we have to get you out   
of here. Can you move?"   
He hesitated a moment. "I'll try." His hand left Une's cheek as he braced himself against   
the cold bench, her hands circling under his arms for support. She staggered to her feet to hold   
more of his weight, but with a choked moan he collapsed back onto the bench.   
Une bit her lip as soldiers' yells came echoing down the corridor. "Come on, Treize, you   
have to get up..." Not waiting for an answer, she took his arm over her shoulders, practically   
dragging him up. He smelled of blood.   
One step at a time, she staggered toward the doorway. Their two bodies could barely fit   
through, shoulders scraping the frame in the process. Treize groaned as they reached the bright,   
garish light of the hallway. It flitted through Une's mind that he hadn't seen this much light for   
an abnormally long time. She hobbled down the corridor, away from the soldiers. She only had   
to get back to the hangar...   
"Stop right there, Une!" Apparently one of the officers had managed to identify his ex-   
superior. She whirled around to face them, but the movement caused Treize to slip from her   
shoulder, his legs buckling beneath him. Unable to catch him, he slid silently to the floor, his   
haggard breathing the only sound. She was about to reach for him again when her blood froze at   
the ominous sound of a gun cocking. She could see the boots of the gun's holder, not ten feet   
from her. Daring to look up, her eyes traveled past the barrel to the soldier's face. He was young, probably no more than five years out of training, but his face was knit into a cold mask comparable to the glare of a general. 'He only thinks that the bad guys are the ones he's ordered to kill. There's a waste of a soldier.' Une smirked to herself, her hand slowly moving to her holstered gun.   
"Lady," Treize whispered. Her head didn't move, but her eyes closed for a moment and   
her hand paused, listening; waiting. "Don't, Lady. Please." The soldiers obviously couldn't hear him. And the gun aimed at her head didn't move either. He was right. If she moved, they   
would both die.   
Une swallowed hard and raised her hands in surrender.   
*

Many apologies for the time this is taking. Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed! Later!   
~Myth   



	7. Resurrection of a Vengeance

Part VII - Resurrection of a Vengeance

  
  


Une couldn't tell whether she bit back tears or curses. Curses for the rough hands pinning her face-down, arms behind her back. Tears for watching Treize kicked and shoved limply into the same submission. His captor backed away, seeing Treize's injuries rendered him practically immobile. Une struggled against the soldier standing over her, until the finality of a pair of handcuffs snapping on her wrists silenced her thrashing. 

Through blurred vision she could tell they had been taken to the main deck. It flitted through her mind that maybe she wouldn't die here, in some dark cell or by execution, that maybe she would be let go, and Treize too. She could bargain with Aknon... Her thoughts hit a dead end: Even if they let her go, where did she have to run? 

The very concept drained about half her strength in one shot. It didn't matter if she lived. There would be nowhere safe to go afterward. Rommefellar wouldn't want her, and that ruled out earth. The colonies were all Oz control, and she was a traitor to them now. It's just me... And Treize. Yet all she needed was a place where he could recuperate, away from all the conflict.

The far door hissed open and Aknon materialized, the soldier sent to get him at his side. He always walked with hands behind his back and his chest puffed out, a stance almost insulting to Une, his superior. Now, seeing his commanding officer prone at his feet, he flaunted it with even more exaggeration.

"Well, well, well," he said smugly. His steps in rhythm with his words, Aknon stepped heavily over Treize to stand before Lady Une. She stared at the tips of his boots, grimacing. "What have we here?" he continued in a throaty, acidic voice. "A commanding officer, and a confirmed enemy and prisoner?" He bent at the waist to peer arrogantly into her face. "You should know better, Colonel Une." Her title dripped with sarcasm. 

"Shut up, Aknon," she hissed in a cracked voice. "Let us go, or kill us now." She let her head touch the floor, resting a screaming neck. 

"Why, my dear Une," he said with even more sarcasm, "you really think I'd kill you, of all people? Give up the chance of a lifetime?"

"I fail to see what you are talking about." Une said through clenched teeth. She refused to waste any energy to look at him, instead focusing across the floor at Treize. Silently she watched him breathe, wordlessly urging each breath in and out, assuring herself of his continuing life. 

"Don't you remember?" Aknon said, straightening again. "Then again, do the conquerors ever remember those trodden upon?" Some of the sarcasm left his voice, replaced by such venom that each word stung.

"You showed up on Nuova without a word, the ever-silent mourner of your poor, dead Treize. The soldiers flocked to you, such a high representative coming to work at such a small humble base. Obeying every command without question. Of course Treize Khushrenada's second in command was right. You may not remember Une, but someone did command those soldiers before you. They had their god. It was I. But the moment you arrived I was demoted. Taking orders instead of giving them." He knelt sharply near her face, and with one movement grabbed her chin roughly in his hand. He brought her face up to his and spoke through clenched teeth. "But that doesn't matter anymore, does it, my Colonel?" His smile and tone were saccharine. "I am your superior now."

If she hadn't been in such an uncomfortable position, Une would have laughed. Instead, a potent smirk made its way across her face, and slowly she opened her mouth to speak.

"Aknon," she said mockingly, "is that really what this is about?" She wrenched her chin from his grasp. "You would consider a demotion cause for revenge?" Aknon lurched himself back into a standing position, taken aback. "Then again, how could I possibly expect anything better from you?" Une found herself now to be the one speaking venom. "I arrived here on orders from my superiors to turn this derelict base into something actually useful to Oz." Her strength had returned to her, feeding from his absurdness, from her new hatred of him, from his petty scheme for revenge. Slowly she brought herself to her feet, her eyes never leaving his. 

"The simple fact is, Aknon, that you made one too many mistakes. The way you commanded, the way you chose to battle, the way you trained your cadets... All wrong." Une began backing towards the door. She could tell by the look on Aknon's face that the soldiers behind her weren't making any move. "Too many simple, stupid mistakes." She stopped; seeing the two guards enter her peripheral vision. "And letting me live..." she clicked her teeth disapprovingly, "that was your biggest one."

Une threw all her weight to one side, slamming into the unsuspecting soldier. She twisted her cuffed wrists over her head, then swung them into the guard's stomach. As he fell, Une grabbed his handgun.

By the time he hit the floor, she had the barrel leveled at Aknon's head, her chest heaving with effort. The second guard was nowhere to be seen. Une's hands trembled on the trigger, but her whole body felt smooth as steel. Aknon's hand was inside his jacket, and she could see the outline of a pistol behind the fabric.

"Draw it," Une snapped, "and I'll blow your brain out from between your ears." He stopped. "Give me the key to these," she nodded towards her wrists. Without taking his eyes off her, Aknon slowly reached into a pocket, and drew out what Une recognized as a master key, a small bit of white plastic. He bent on one knee and slid the chip across the floor to her, remaining on his knees even as the skittering sound stopped.

A shot rang out, deafening in such a small room. Une didn't bother to watch him fall. She collapsed to her knees, and with no small amount of twisting and turning, began to free herself. The silence in the room was deathly, and it hurried her on while making her more nervous by the minute. Purposely she averted her gaze from Aknon's prostrate figure in front of her, telling her queasy stomach and her equally sickened conscience that it had been necessary, and it was over now.

As soon as Une's wrists were free, she dove for Treize, a sob escaping her lips. She opened his cuffs and threw them across the room, her eyes watering. 

"Treize!" she whispered, desperate and tense. "Come on, we have to get out of here."


End file.
